


Cock and Ball Torture *HUGO NOMINATED*

by dealusis



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealusis/pseuds/dealusis
Summary: I get my cock and balls tortured in real time





	Cock and Ball Torture *HUGO NOMINATED*

AHHHH fuck my balls


End file.
